Greedy Sacrifices
by Roma-Nana
Summary: What if Lan Fan was there when Ling accepted becoming a Homunculus? What would happen?  "I won't leave you alone. Not ever again." When did she become so greedy? Lan Fan-Centric. Ling/LanFan
1. Part 1: The Arm

**Okay, before I get started. If LanFan seems out of character to you, That's SUPPOSED to happen. At least a little anyway. So don't yell at me,'kay?**

**This Double-shot is an in the moment kind of story. Made from sudden inspiration of ya wanna call it that. **

**

* * *

**

I gripped the cloth they put in my mouth tightly, to stop the screams of pain from getting to loud. We were in a cabin, remote from Central City. We had been in a huge battle. We came out successful for the most part. We captured the Homunculus called Gluttony. Master Ling had bounded him with tight cords Edward has transmuted for him. I wasn't there myself. I had to hide in the sewers and get away. If I hadn't, the Fuhrer, 'King' Bradly, would have killed Master Ling. I couldn't let that happen. When I had regained consciousness I told the young Lord to leave me behind and run, but he refused. My arm wasn't moving. Bradly had sliced it in battle. So I thought quickly and sliced it off.

If I hadn't he would be dead.

It was my duty as a guard to protect Master Ling no matter the cost.

Whether my arm or my life.

The doctor who was treating my wound where my arm used to be I believe, was called Dr. Knox. I didn't really know where Colonel Mustang had gotten him from, but he had, and I am grateful. I can continue to stay by the young Lord's side. Fuu would be here, but he had to take a supposed 'dead' officer of this land's military to Xing for refugee.

I tried not to make to much noise. It would bother the others, and I didn't want Master Ling to worry. For some reason he always did that. He would worry for his guard. It was all very sweet, and at times I loved it. However, I hated that I made him worry so. I felt guilt every time he did, because I was bringing him down. I would die for the young Lord so he needn't worry about my sake. He needs to worry for himself. Certainly with his goals, he must know sacrifices on our part are necessary. I will meet each one and sacrifice it myself without hesitation.

The treatment continued for quite a long time. Lieutenant Hawkeye at my side as well as Dr. Knox. Soon it was over and he bandaged me up and layed a cool wet cloth on my forehead. I was still in pain, but I knew this was all necessary. I had no other choice. When were going into this journey I knew I would have to be ready for such things. I only wish Master won't fret over such a thing. I had my eyes closed tight throughout the entire procedure, but not it was over so I eased myself a little bit. I managed to open my eyes. I saw Edward at my bed side. I also saw Colonel Mustang, Lieutenant Hawkeye, and Al at the foot of my bed. Dr. Knox was cleaning his medical equipment. The only one who wasn't here was Master Ling.

"Your little trapped worked." I turned to Edward. I smiled weakly, but I was glad. We had gotten away. We beat them.

"I'm useless without my arm though...I'll need a replacement." I told him. He looked at me with a bit of solemn surprised. He then looked at his arm and smiled. He turned back to me.

"You know, I could introduce you to a great enginer." I smiled. He knew that ment alot to me.

Colonel Mustang went out into the hall to introduce himself to Milord. The others soon followed. I was to stay in bed. I did as I should have, but I wanted nothing more than to return to Master Ling's side as soon as possible. I wanted to see him. He hadn't come in the room to see me, and it bothered me. Was he blaming himself? I hoped not. He had no reason to. I had been the one to be hurt, and I was the one to make the sacrifice. I always swore to myself I would do it all, so he wouldn't have to hinder himself with giving up any part of him. He should be king just as he is.

As Prince Ling Yao.

As My Lord.

As My Love.

Yes, I believe that my feelings for him are those of love. It was an odd love, but I will identify it as such. No mear devotion, though it is a huge part of why I feel the way I do, could make me want to give everything for this man. We grew up together in Xing. He has been around me for so long, since we were children. We still aren't adults yet. We are young, but I don't think that makes my naive notions towards him just the confusion and hormones of a mear adolescent.

I have thought that I was something important to the prince, but I never delved deeper into much of that field. It was against our social casts to think of such things. Nobility being with their servant. It's cliche but it is true. I have wondered once in a while what would happen if he returned my feelings. However I would leave them as just that, what-ifs. I would never voice my feelings un less it was called for.

Some shouted interrupted my train of thoughts. It was Master Ling, Colonel Mustang, and Edward. Soon after I heard inhuman grumbling and some gasps. I jolted up in my bed, only to be greeted with the sharp pangs of pain which made me lie right back down. A strange incredibly loud roar sound pierced through the air. The cabin we were in was ripped apart it sounded like. It began collapsing. What on Earth happened? Is everyone else okay? What about the homunculus? I heard someone come into the room. It was the young Lord. He sat me up gently.

"C'mon, We're getting out of here." he told me. I held where my arm used to be. I had to ask.

"What is it? What's happening?" I was fatigued. I didn't notice that I was a little to close to the young Lord. He didn't seem to mind though. It wasn't the time to worry about these things. I know this is quite out of the moment, but his embrace felt very warm, comforting even.

"The Homunculus. He had another monster inside his belly. He's swallowing up everything in sight." he told me. So it was the Homunculus who made that sound? It must be terrifying to look at. I heard the scuffle between the others outside. I then heard a blast of fire, but soon it was gone. Master Ling carried me out of the cabin. He slung my remaining arm over his shoulder. He carried me to Dr, Knox's car. He yelled at us to get in. We both felt a presence over in the bushes. We glanced sharply to the brush where the forest started, but we saw nothing.

Dr Knox yelled at us to stop hesitating and get in, but the young Lord protested. He was worried about Ed and the others. He always is much to caring. Perhaps that's one of the things I liked most about him. Master Ling remained at the side of the car. Soon the others came running to us. Mustang was being propped up by Riza, he seemed hurt. He and Riza got into the car. Master Ling then placed me in the car next to Riza. He shut the door after that.

They told him he was no use in battle at that moment. They then warned that he should do something about King Bradly. Dr. Knox then yelled at them to get in the car, but Ed, Alphonse and Master Ling said it looked full. They said they would stay and get as much information out of Gluttony as they could. The adults protested, saying they couldn't let a bunch of kids fight for them, but they were shot down. I was panting. Milord was going to go fight that _thing_, with just the pipsqueak and an empty suit of armor? No, I had to go with him.

"Look after Lan Fan." My Lord told Riza. He then ran off.

"Wait, My Lord!" I shouted after him as best I could, but he was already off with Ed and Al. Dr. Knox began to drive off. I couldn't let my Lord do this with just those two. They were reckless idiots, just like him! I needed to help him. I needed to be by his side. What if he died? It would be all my fault! I'd be a failure as a body guard. As his friend! I couldn't just lay in my pity and pain and let him go alone. I lay in the back seat, as if I wasn't going to try to leave. I stayed like that for a few minutes, to let Riza and Mustang let their guard down. I tried to save all my strength. I then felt Riza move her arms from my body.

That was my chance.

I mustered all my strength and kicked through the window space. I slipped through the window opening and landed on the ground with a thud. They would turn back to get me. I was sure it would be something they would try. I shouted back to the car.

"Please, do not turn back! Get to Central! I will be fine!" I then darted for the woods. I maneuvered through the trees trying to find the three boys who left us to pursue their reckless goal. I was empty on strength, I was weak. I knew this, but my determination to protect Master Ling was my drive. A drive I could rely on forever. I heard roars and other sounds deeper in the forest. I tried to follow the sounds. I knew it would lead me to him. I saw a clearing coming up. The sounds were coming from there. I heard rubble and some metal slam into the ground.

"Hey stay out of my way guys I'm busy here!" Master Ling! He was near. I had found him. I quickened my pace.

"Go for It Gluttony!" I heard a raspy voice shout. I jumped into the clearing, but I was to late. Gluttony had made the beast in his stomach swallow Edward and Ling whole. along with part of the ground and trees. He also ate.

Me?

but, That wasn't me! I was right here. Someone pretending to be me? Why would they pretend to be me? We're they trying to slow My Lord down? Why would that slow him down?

So many questions flowed through my mind, but one was louder than all the others.

What happened to Master Ling?

Was He dead?

Did I fail?

Why?

If only I was quicker, I could have pushed him out of the way. I saw Alphonse tackle the monster that was Gluttony to the ground. He was shouting for his brother, and my Lord. He told him to spit them out. I made my way over, quietly. I was shaking a bit. The pain of how weak I was wasn't much compared to the sting of tears forming in my eyes. I was to late to help him. to late..- wait. maybe I wasn't. This feeling was odd. I knew that if he was truly dead, I'd feel much worse than this. I would feel like my whole world crashed down on me. That wasn't what I was feeling. Perhaps..-

Gluttony's monster stomach soon closed up, like a zipper on someone's jacket. I didn't even listen to what they were saying anymore. I had this gut feeling that everything wasn't as it seemed here. My Lord..He wasn't dead. I could feel it. He was alive it that beasts stomach. I had faith that this wasn't the last of my ambitious prince. Alphonse and that monster were busy bickering. I knew Alphonse was going to be angry that I didn't escape with the adults. While he was fretting about his brother, I lifted up the back plate of his armor. I slipped inside of him, hoping he was in to much distress to notice. Once inside I quickly slipped the back of his armor back down. I hoped he wouldn't notice.

I heard him wail and punch the ground. I felt bad for him. I really did. However, I had this feeling I should keep absolute quiet. I shouldn't let him know I was inside him. I decided to rest and gather my strength inside Al. I would stay in the loop by being inside him. I wouldn't be lost. Clearly Al would be going somewhere to try and get his brother back. I wished to get Master Ling back, so remaining with him was the best option I had.

I remained inside him for a long time. I didn't intend to make myself known to him until it was needed. I thought about all that had happened in these past hours. Things happened so fast. I lost an arm, a monster had eaten Master Ling. I wanted to slice the fat blob into pieces. He swallowed him! Swallowed him whole! He was to be emperor of Xing, not a piece of food to be digested.

I was still doubtful of my feelings on whether he was really alive or not. Before I was confident he was alright, but now that confidence was depleting. He had been eaten by a monster. Even if he was alive in there, what terrors were waiting for him in that monster's omniverous stomach? Other monsters. disease? What? I had no clue. I didn't wish to think on the matter anymore. I had to let my gut lead me to the truth. The truth that My Lord was alive and I would see him again.

I fell asleep inside Al. I had to gather what strength I could get. I didn't get a very comfortable sleep, but I knew I had managed to get at least an hour. I didn't know how long I had really been asleep exactly. Alphonse had moved from where he, Edward, and Master Ling had fought the Homunculi. I don't think he had noticed me inside him yet though. I was grateful that he hadn't. I heard Gluttony and him talking when I had woken up.

"Father made all of us! He made me, and Lust. Even Envy!" Gluttony said. The Homunculi had a Father? who made them? I knew hiding inside Al would be beneficial. I was getting more information for Master Ling. Al and Gluttony spoke about 'gate keepers' or something. I felt a horrible presence wherever we were. I felt so horrible in there. I wanted to throw up. Purge the feeling from my stomach. I didn't know why I felt this way, but I felt that everything was crawling around me. It felt awful. I stayed quiet as Al moved on through this place. After another long period of time he stopped.

"So, this is it?" I heard Al finally speak. Your Father is on the other side?"

"M-hm! That's right!" I heart Gluttony reply. Their Father. What a grotesque man he must be. I heard a pair of doors creak open. I felt cold as Al walked forward.

"Hello Father! I brought you a human sacrifice!" Gluttony said with glee. I felt Al started freaking out.

"What? Father? Where?" I heard Al gasp. What was happening? Did he spot this 'Father'?

"And Who is this?" I heard a stern voice ask.

"...Dad?" I heard Alphonse mutter. Dad? Did that mean?..

I heard Gluttony freaking out, and liquid splashing about. What was happening? Perhaps this father punished him? I wished I could see what was going on out there. I heard him gag, throw up even. Something was happening to him. Something big. He began shouting and I heard lighting flashes. What on Earth was going on? I heard an incredibly loud slam, no two. and then what sounded like a roar. It didn't sound like Gluttony. I couldn't understand what I was hearing. I heard some moaning sounds. Then that Father person spoke.

"Envy?"

"Envy? That thing?" I heard Al repeat. He must know who Envy is. He must look different then normal if he would ask such a question. I then felt Al started running.

"Brother!" Edward? Then that means..Master Ling must be there as well! I knew he would be okay. Oh, How dare I doubt him. I never should. I was so preoccupied with my thoughts I didn't notice what was happening on the outside. I heard more fumbling. Ed was saying something about Al hurting him and that Al missed him.

"I'm Sorry..,but I thought you were dead.." I heard Al say clearly. I even felt him trembling. He must have been so worried about his brother. They only really have each other as family left. I'm glad he was relieved with his brother's presence. "

"What the, Hoenheim?" I heard Ed say.

"Interesting. Steal appendages.. and an armor body.." 'Father' or, perhaps Hoenheim, mused. They began to talk of Edward and Alphonse' father. Apparently this man wasn't him, but he knew him. Edward shouted something about his mother. I didn't have much of a motive to listen. I was trying to guess where exactly we would be considering how far Alphonse had walked. I had a good sense of direction, so I was trying to find how We could all have an escape if we needed one.

Suddenly I felt alchemic power form Al's hand back on. Then I heard someone perform more alchemy, on Ed's wrist.

"You both are important human resources, you must remain alive and healthy." Father said. They brothers talked about alchemy without any movement between themselves. I didn't understand what they were talking about so I disregarded it.

"You aren't human. What are the hell is inside you! " I heard My Lord say. He sounded like he raised a blade to the man. He has never sounded so angry and driven before. It was in all honesty, a bit terrifying. I always loved how caring and determined he was. They was he was acting now wasn't right.

"I would ask who you are, but I honestly don't care." He replied bitterly. How dare he. insulting Master Ling. I would murder this man, but Master would probably get to it first. I felt a battle coming on, so I found it best to remain inside Al, then jump out when Master became tired. I would be his ace in the hole.

More like ace in the armor. Hahaha.

What, I can have a sense of humor at a time like this can't I?

I heard hesitation. Was My Lord nervous? He had no need to be. I was there for him, even though he did not know it.

"You can go ahead and eat him." I heard father tell Gluttony. Gluttony happily accepted. I heard Ed protest and I felt Al run, probably over to Master Ling. I thank him in my head. Being close to my Master always kept me at ease. I also had a better chance to protect him now. Father spoke of something, but I couldn't quite heard what it was. Al filled in Ed on who this man was, because he did not know. I heard Master speak of him not healing his wounds and that he didn't like him. He was hurt? I started to feel worried. He was always a woozy person, despite how strong willed he is. Before I knew it Ed and Al were in some sort of small fight. I covered my mouth as to not blow my cover by any accidental sounds.

In the mist of it all I could barely hear fully what everyone was saying. I heard Ed getting mad at someone calling him a pipsqueak again. I then heard a loud resounding step on the ground. It reverberated everywhere. Something happened. Something stopped, I felt it. Something terribly wrong just occured. I felt Al's hands clap together to transmute but nothing came of it. He was surprised. I felt something slam Al to the ground, causing me to thump against him. I heard Al gasp a little. He finally noticed my weight inside him. I quietly muttered to him to be quiet.

_"Shh." _I wanted him to keep me a secret. Something was bound to happen. I could feel it in the pit of my stomach. It twisted and yanked at my heart strings. I dreaded what I was to hear next come from outside Alphonse's cold armor.

"Ed! Al!" I heard the Young Lord shout, but he must have been tackled to the ground. I heard him slam to the ground with a thud. The clang of his weapon tinkered against the ground. Envy, Al and Ed bickered, but I just couldn't concentrate on what they were fighting about. The feeling in my stomach was unbearable. It was churning. Why was I feeling this way? Why? Sadly, my questions were answered soon enough.

"You may proove useful to me after all." Father spoke. "I could always use another pawn in the rotation." What? Who was he speaking to. Ed and Al were supposed 'human sacrifices'. So That means..

"Is that.. a Philosopher Stone?"

"Oh, so you're going to do that?"

"What is he doing Envy!"

_"He's going to make a new Homunculus."_


	2. Part 2: Rooftop

**_Continued_**

_

* * *

_

_'A new Homunculus?..But..'-_

"Whenever the stone is added to the blood stream of a human, if it is able to merge, then a human based Homunculus is born."

_'Human based..Homunculus..' _Realisation struck Lan Fan. He was going to use Ling. Her Master. The one she loved, the one she swore to protect. The idiot prince.

"I'm not gonna let you do this to him!" Ed declared, but he and Al were pinned down my Envy's humongous hands against the ground. He and Al both tried to get up but Envy had to much force and kept them pinned.

Lan Fan's mind was racing. What was she going to do? Why didn't she hear her master fighting? Why? Why? Why?

Edward remembered the gun in his back pocket. He couldn't transmute for some reason, so he yanked it out and aimed at Envy.

"Go on, You can't shoot such a sad face." Envy taunted him. He was looking at the faces on Envy;s body. Envy's true form. "Can you boy?"

"Don't shoot Ed." Ling told him. Ed was caught off guard. So was Al and the hidden Lan Fan. _'Don't shoot? but, Why?'_

"This is exactly what I want. So you better not interfere." He said.

_'He wants to become a Homunculus? A monster? ..Does he think he can become Immortal that way? He won't be immortal! He'll be giving up! giving up all of it!' _Lan Fan's blood came to a boil about at her Lord's foolishness. Wishing to become a monster, just to gain a stupid upper edge on the rest of his brothers that, Lan Fan believed, he didn't need. He didn't need to become a horrible monster to be king. He didn't need any of it.

"I came to this land to find a Philosopher Stone. Now this guy wants to give me one! I'm not gonna turn this down!" Ling growled. Lan Fan shivered at his words. shivered out of anger, and fear.

"Think about what you're doing!"

"You have people waiting for you you idiot!"

"Now this is new, but we'll see if you-"

_Kick._

Lan Fan's mind went blank. She kicked Al's head off and shot her way out of him like a bullet from one of Riza's sniper rifles. It flew across the room. She had smashed her stump of a former arm against the inside of him, so she was in pain, but it didn't matter. She didn't care. It didn't even bother her. She darted for Ling at lightning speed. Gluttony was standing on him, and who she surmised as Father was standing over Ling, dropping a red stone onto his face. She had to stop this. At any cost.

Everything slowed down. Lan Fan was inches from the falling stone. She couldn't think of what to do, she just knew she couldn't let it touch her Lord. She couldn't so,

She caught it with her mouth.

She opened her mouth and clamped it down onto the red little stone and twisted her body around, causing her to skid across the cold stone slated ground. Her stomach rubbed roughly against the ground as she skidded to a stop. She was on all fours- well, in her case, all threes. Ling looked at her wide eyed. He soon became angry.

"Lan Fan! What the fuck are you doing here! You shouldn't be here!-"

"Now, who is this? One puny insect after another." Father said. Everyone in the room was looking at her. She was winced under the pressure of Father's stare. She gulped.

Wait.

She gulped. With the stone in her mouth.

Her eyes widened. She swallowed the Philosopher Stone. So many feelings flashed through her. Anger, sadness, worrying, various other feelings that she couldn't understand. She saw Father turn back to Ling. Her brow scrunched with determination. She darted forward at him. She slammed one of her feet into his arm causing his arm to swing away from Ling's face. She landed on her hand and then twisted her body in a rapid motion and her leg connected with Gluttony's face. He tumbled over. She quickly placed her weight on her feet and ripped Ling up off the ground with her arm. She summoned strength she didn't think she had. She felt empowered, despite the pain in her arm and stomach. The pain that had crippled her hours before, felt like nothing more then a paper cut at that moment.

She dashed for the empty side of the room with Ling. She was acting recklessly. Unkempt. It wasn't like her at all. She didn't let reason come into play, she let her feelings and instincts guide her.

They told her to run.

Run and Save Ling.

Ling protested against what she was going.

"Lan Fan I want this! I'll gain Immortality! Stop!" he shouted at her. She was deft to his ignorant objections. She had never disobeyed an order. She was doing it now, because she knew.

Ling was out of his freakin' mind.

"Gluttony, you may eat her." Father told him. Gluttony jumped with joy and then dashed at her.

She looked around quickly. There was no near exit. She then look up, and did something drastic. She bent down on her knees and dropped Ling on the ground. An agitated sound forced its way out of his mouth. He was in pain. She felt bad, but she had to get them out of there. A little more pain is better then dying. Or worse, becoming inhuman.

She threw a bomb up at the ceiling and It created a hole big enough for them to escape. The rubble fell quite accurately on Gluttony. Lan Fan threw Ling onto her back and launched herself at the wall, She used the acceleration as she ran up the wall and then bent her knees and flew into the air clinging to the edge of the opening by laying her torso on the floor above them. She hoisted Ling up onto the floor above them. As she hoisted her self up quickly, Ling managed to get some of his words out.

"What are you doing! I needed that stone Lan Fan! It was going to make me Immortal! I-"

"_Shut, up!" _She screamed in his face. She had never been so disrespectful. Ling was her master but she had just screamed at him. She set caution to the wind with her manners. It caught them both off guard. Lan Fan always listened to Ling, he thought she would encourage his choice. But here she was, forcing him to run.

All the emotions flowing in and out of Lan Fan's mind made her shake. Right now, the dominating feeling was anger. Lan Fan grabbed his hand and they ran for it down the sewer. They saw dead bodies of chimeras lying about. Lan Fan didn't take the time to wounder about them. They ran for what seemed like forever. They kept taking turns until they heard faint stomping very far off behind them.

"Oh come back! I only want to eat you! I haven't eaten in so long." Lan Fan gripped Ling's arm tighter. It didn't go unnoticed by Ling. She whipped herself around, causing Ling to whip lash around. With that momentum she flung him into the air with so much force he broke through the floor of the surface above them. She jumped through it after him. She grabbed him again and landed on her feet. She slung him over her back and began to book it down the alleyway they had emerged in.

She ran as fast as she could. She felt if her legs stopped they would die, instantly. Those awful Homunculi would get them, and it would be all for naught. She ran for what seemed like hours. Through allys and side roads. through crowds of people. She didn't worry if people gave them strange looks. She ran to fast for them to identify them anyway. She needed to get away. She needed to find a place to stop, for them to hide.

She saw a large building in close proximity. All the lights seemed to be out in the building. It looked like an office building, no, a school. She saw the roof of that place to be the best place to hide. There was no possible way for anyone to be there at this time. She jumped from the side of one school building to the other and landed on top of the roof.

She finally stopped moving. Her who inside of her rip cage was burning from exhaustion. She dropped to her knees and clutched at her stomach. She was gasping for air like a fish out of water.

"L-Lan Fan..Lan Fan!" Ling shook her by the shoulders. He sounded worried. She caught enough breath to shove him to the ground and jump on top of him. All her emotions has boiled down to pure anger. She gritted her teeth and slammed her hand down on the ground, narrowly missing Ling's surprised face.

"You..**IDIOT!" **She back handed him across the face. Ling's eyes widened. She had slapped him. _Slapped _him. She didn't give him time to speak, she began to go off on him. Letting her womanly rage reak its destruction.

"What the fuck were you doing! You dumb ass Ling! Why would you give in to become a Monster? A monster isn't immortal, A monster is disgusting! Unruly! Unworthy! Horrible! Why would you wish to become something so polar opposite of you! Why Ling? _Why?"_

She screamed in his face. Here face was red with anger. She screamed her lungs out. She screamed at him all in one breath. She took in more air to continue.

"You said you wouldn't leave me...**Then what on _Earth_ were you doing back There?** You were giving up! Not gaining an edge over your competition! You don't even need that edge you **stupid**!"

She slapped him again.

"Ignorant!"

She back handed him.

"Idiotic!"

Another slap to the face.

She continued to shout every insult possible to define how stupid he was. With each word she would slap him. He just watched in shock as she forced his head this way and that. With each strike his mind formed another question for him.

_'Why is she acting this way?' _

_'How did she get there?'_

_'Why is she angry?'_

_'Isn't she hurt?'_

_'...Why is she crying?'_

Her slaps had lost all their force. She was now just lightly hitting her hand against his now bright pink cheeks. She began to break down. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Some dripped onto Ling's face. She tried to keep her composure, but it was long gone. The image of Ling, the person she loved, becoming some evil monster. It made her sick. The tears kept coming. They wouldn't stop.

"Lan Fan.." Ling looked up at her. His cheeks stung. His head ached from how confused he was. He had never seen Lan Fan so emotional before.

"I though you would be disappointed if I returned with nothing." He finally told her. That only made her feelings boil over again, along with her flowing tears. She spoke with a shaken voice. Her whole body shook as she cried. Ling could even feel her trembling. It only worried him more. It made him feel guilty, because he knew all of it was because of him.

" 'A king is no king without his people, but a people with out their king would be lost as well.' I told you that didn't I? A king must be strong in his own ways to be king! Not give up their humanity!" She raised her voice to yell at him again.

"You can't let yourself give up anything Ling!" she hadn't even realized she was addressing him so familiarly. She never called him by just his name before. It surprised him.

"The guards are the ones to make the sacrafices..not the king.." She ended softly.

She focused her eyes on Ling's face. The face she was so fond of. The face that always childishly grinned at her. His funny eyes. His hair. His voice. Everything about him that she held so dear to her. It pained her to know that it could have all been taken away. His usual care free demeanor had evaporated. He only looked full of worry. That made her even more upset. He was worried now? Why?

"Never give up! You wish to become emperor, and I will do anything to help you. Just don't even give up Ling! Never give up anything! Become King as you are! Don't give away your body!" She looked him straight in the eye.

Ling honestly thought that she would be happy if he became a Homunculus. He thought if he gave away his body to become immortal that it would suffice for her sacrifice. He was wrong. She wanted him to achieve what he wanted. Immortality, to become emperor. But she didn't want it like that. She didn't want him to give up anything. Perhaps that was why she was so willing to sacrifice anything of hers, to make sure he didn't get hurt, or end up having to do it himself.

"Don't leave me alone.."

Did she really just say that? She resolved to never show her feelings to Ling. It would only cause problems. At that moment though, she wanted nothing more then to be with him. She had never wanted to be with him more that she did right then and there. She leaned down and pressed her lips against his. She began to kiss him as long as her lungs would allow her. Ling was caught completely off guard. She _kissed_ him. He didn't try to fight it off, and he wouldn't deny; he loved it. He kissed her back. They kissed over and over again, only pulling away for a breath. They did so for a full 5 or 10 minutes. When they finally pulled away from each other they were both out of breath.

Ling managed to catch his breath before Lan Fan. He relaxed as he looked up at her tear stained face. She had stopped crying finally. She was breathing heavily and her cheeks had a tinge of pink graced across them.

"..I won't."

Those two words make Lan Fan loose it all over again. She had just stopped the waterworks, and now they were starting up again, full force. She even began to sob a little. Ling didn't want to see her cry anymore. He wanted her to smile. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than he already had. She gave up her arm for him, and now he had made her cry. He hated to see her this way. It pulled at his heart strings.

"Please, Lan Fan don't cry anymore. I won't leave you alone. Not ever again." Ling comforted her. "I promise, Please.. just don't cry anymore."

She sniffled. She leaned down and they kissed again. Lan Fan realised how tired she was. Exhaustion hit her like a train. She didn't even bother to lift her forehead from Ling's. She gazed into his eyes. She saw the comfort that had always been there for her.

_"I love you." _

Everything was pouring out of her. All her secrets, her feelings, her tears. All of it. She felt if she kept any of them in anymore she would burst.

Heat came to Lan Fan's cheeks.

"Y-You what?" She thought she misheard him.

"..I love you." Ling repeated. She couldn't help but smile now. He returned her feelings. She had always wanted to hear those three words come out of his mouth to her. To hear her feelings returned to her. She thought she was dreaming. A twisted, but amazing dream. Neither a nightmare nor a fantasy.

Ling smiled back at her and raised his hand to wipe her tears away. He put his hand to her cheek. That's when it finally hit him. He blushed even more and turned his head.

"..You realise you're practically straddling me." He said bluntly.

Lan Fan's eyes widened and she jumped off him.

"S-Sorry, My Lord." she said, regaining her manners and decency. Ling sat up.

"What's with the My Lord stuff again?..I like it when you call me Ling." he said in a disappointed tone.

"Oh-" Lan Fan clutched her stomach. She felt her stomach burn again. It felt terrible. She lurched forward and began to throw up.

"Lan Fan! Are you alright?" Ling asked her worried. She continued to gag and then stopped. She had labored breathing, but she was no longer throwing up. She glanced at the disgusting pile of slop in front of her. Her eyes searched over it until she spotted something red. She picked it up and wiped it off. She turned to Ling.

"Ling.."

"Huh?"

She held up the Philosopher Stone she had swallowed. She smiled at him.

"I love you too."


End file.
